pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
SHiMer Gemini Quarter Live!
Performance Info Idols: SHiMer (Center: Original SHiMer members) Song: After School Dance in the Rain (Dance in the Rain from Aikatsu! with changed lyrics) Coords:Elegant Adult Coord (Jewlie), Colors Checkered Coord (Shion), Ultramarine Chekered Coord (Mizuki), Lovely Pink Coord (Hikari) PriPara Nurse Blessing Coord (Chiharu) Cyalume Coords: Dream Amethyst,Emerald and Sapphire Cyalume Charm Coords (SHiMer), Aqua Coco Flower Cyalume Coord (Chiharu), Kami Coord (Jewlie) Pictures are under the performance ^^ Before the Live SHiMer (original 3) are in their dressing room, waiting for their last 2 members. Mizuki was pacing around having a panic attack and Shion and Hikari were taking care of Jururu. Suddenly, Chiharu runs into the room. Chiharu: Sorry I'm late! *Gives them an accessory PriTicket* Mizuki: What's this? Glasses? Hikari: Since the theme is school, I guess it does work! Shion: Hm... Let's wear these then. Chiharu: Where's Jewlie? Or are we going on stage with just the 4 of us? Mizuki: B-But it's a Dream Theater Live! We need 5 people! Hikari: This is a problem... We should've discussed this with Jewlie earlier... *Sits down next to Shion and the gold jewel from an earlier live falls out of her pocket* Jururu: Juru? *Sees the jewel* Shion: Hey, Hikari. You dropped something. Hikari: Eh? Oh sorry. *Picks up the jewel* Jururu: *Reaches her hands out to the jewel* Hikari: Eh? You want this? Jururu: *Nods* Hikari: Here *Gives the jewel to Jururu* Mizuki: Now that you mention it... When the system first changed to Kami Idol Grand Prix mode, didn't a jewel go into our mics to change it? Shion: It did look like the jewel we all got at the end of the Kami Challenge Live... Mizuki: So... Meganee: SHiMer, it's time for your live! Mizuki: EH???? Hikari: Let's hurry and go! Mizuki: B-But- Shion: No buts! *Gives Jururu's pact to Usagi* Chiharu: We're gonna leave our fans waiting! Hurry! Coord Change Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: For today's school theme, going with school coords is definitely a given. Mizuki: Ultramarine Checkered Coord! Min'na mo egao! Meganee: Shion-chan is going with a green version? Unexpected! Shion: Colors Checkered Coord! igo! Meganee: Hikari-chan's got herself a bright pink version! It really pops out and brightens your day! Hikari: Lovely Pink Coord! igo! Meganee: Oh! I get it! The school nurse is also participating in this live! Chiharu's coord is the same one from Chao Music. Chiharu: PriPara Nurse Blessing Coord! Chiru~ (Glasses appear on the 4 girls as Meganee says her line) Meganee: Oh! Today you're matching me! Glasses is something no one's thought of before! Color Code Mizuki = Navy Shion = Purple Hikari = Orchid Chiharu = Spring Green Jewlie = Gold All 5 = Black Jewlie's Coord Change Shion: Are these glasses really necessary? Mizuki: They look good on you, Shinocchi! Hikari: I agree! Meganee-no-Oneechan is cool too! Chiharu: Everyone looks really nice ^^ Mizuki: Ne... Hikari, why don't you try setting the jewel inside your mic? Maybe something'll happen! Hikari: Eh? Uh... Ok... *Sets the jewel inside her mic* Jewlie's voice comes from the mic and there's a flash of light: Kami Coord Change Start! Jewlie changes while she comments on it Jewlie: Today, I'm going with a teacher-like coord. The gold lining on the shorts adds a nice accent to the royal purple. Of course, glasses for me too! Elegant Adult Coord! Live Rōmaji= Dream Theater Live, Switch On! The stage is outside a school. It's raining really hard. As the song starts the bell rings and Mizuki, Shion and Hikari burst out of the classroom while skipping with Mizuki in the middle, Shion on the left and Hikari on the right. The other students are depressed coz they forgot their umbrellas (xD) (Shabadubi Lucky na hi ya Shabadubi Unlucky na hi mo Shabadubi Happy na Smile for you Chiharu/Jewlie Fu fu, Dance in the rain!) Itsumo no kaeri michi de, Katagoshi ni sowasowa heart Mizuki and Hikari swap places and a rainbow stretches over the sky. A few raindrops start bouncing around the three of them, like they were dancing. Amaoto wa tanoshige ni Kasa ohajiki ni shite asobu Hikari jumps and high-fives Shion while swapping places with her Kami wo kitta toki no yō Setsunai kedo hazumu kimochi The three of them rotate back to their first positions with Mizuki in the center and the sky starts clearing up. Mizuki/Hikari/ShionMae wo muite yukimasho (Machiawase wa? Take me to the star Suteki na Tap dance rainbow) The scene shifts back to the school. Jewlie is walking down the hall when she sees a girl (Hikari) who was looking pale. Mizuki is panicking over what to do and Shion was rubbing Hikari's back. (When someone vomits ppl rub their back it's like that xD IDK how it works just go along with it xDDD) She approaches them and starts singing her lines. Doko ga itai no? Daijoubu? Hoken-shitsu ni ikinasai yo The scene changes to the nurse's office with Chiharu putting a thermometer in Hikari's mouth. Shion and Mizuki are with her, looking worried. Watashi ni makasete kudasai (Netsu ga inai Kokoro itai? Sore wa kitto koiwazurai) The scene one again changes. The sky is now completely clear and the sun is shining. The 5 of them are shown dancing on a stage with leftover rainwater. As they do the steps, ripples appear. Zutto, yume miteita (Mite ita) Sotto, kyōkasho no sumi ni kaita mirai Kirameku yo, Kimi ni aeta kara Airy Change! Cyalume Superior! (Gold Airy) (Jewlie is a gold-ish yellow, Chiharu is a light sky blue, Mizuki is dark blue, Shion is green and Hikari is purple) Their glasses stay on them, but don't glow. Kitto kanau darō Chiharu/Jewlie(Kanau ne) Sō shinjite ita koto wa kawaranu mama Tsunagatteku yo Zutto, yume miteita (Mite ita) Sotto, kyōkasho no sumi ni kaita mirai Kirameku yo Kimi ni aeta kara The team form a circle and fly up into the sky. (Shabadubi Lucky na hi ya Shabadubi Unlucky na hi mo Shabadubi Happy na Smile for you Chiharu/Jewlie Fu fu, Dance in the rain!) Ha~ The team poses in the middle After School Dance in the Rain! |-| Translation= (Shabadubi, in lucky days Shabadubi, and in unlucky days Shabadubi, a Smile for you of Happiness Chiharu/Jewlie Fu fu,Dance in the rain!) In the same path to home, over my shoulder, I can feel my restless heart The sound of raindrops happily plays on the spinning umbrella Like the times when I cut my hair It's painful, yet it's fun Mizuki/Hikari/ShionSo let's face forwards and go (Where are we going to meet? Take me to the star A beautiful Tap dance rainbow) Does it hurt somewhere? Are you alright? Go to the nurse office Please leave it to me (You don't have a fever Your chest hurts? I think you have the love-sickness!) I've seen those dreams since ever (I've seen them) There I drew our future within the corner of my textbook So please shine, because I've met you Could I surely grant it? Chiharu/Jewlie(I should grant it) That's right, things I believe will never change but they will lead I've seen those dreams since ever (I've seen them) There I drew our future within the corner of my textbook So please shine, because I've met you (Shabadubi, in lucky days Shabadubi, and in unlucky days Shabadubi, a Smile for you of Happiness Chiharu/Jewlie Fu fu,Dance in the rain!) Ha~ Pictures Shion glasses.png|Shion wearing glasses Mizuki Glasses.png|Mizuki wearing glasses Jewlie glasses.png|Jewlie wearing glasses (Hers are slightly different coz she's the teacher xD) Hikari glasses.png|Hikari wearing glasses Chiharu glasses.png|Chiharu wearing glasses Ck56PsrVAAE2tmd.jpg|(Random) I found this pic of Shion wearing her coord so I decided to upload it xD Picture found here Category:Ivanly912 Category:SHiMer Shows Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Chiharu's Shows Category:Jewlie's Shows Category:Cyalume Superior Category:Dream Theater Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:ParaPri 2016